


Unexpected At Best

by inner_tempest



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tempest/pseuds/inner_tempest
Summary: Toby Hamilton never thought the day would come.It was hard enough finding any gay man…Adil had been a surprise, and a very welcome one in the end.  Toby never thought he’d come across someone else like that.  Someone else likehim.  Especially someone with the same social standing.Aristocratic young men werenotgay.
Relationships: Toby Hamilton/Adil Joshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Unexpected At Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBeloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeloe/gifts).



> A long long time ago, LadyBeloe (then as Marianne) had offered the idea of another gay aristocrat hanging around. And since I'm having some writer's block with my decades story, I figured I'd post up another little one shot...with this prompt.
> 
> It was fun. XD
> 
> Boys are not mine! :(

Toby Hamilton never thought the day would come.

It was hard enough finding any gay man…Adil had been a surprise, and a very welcome one in the end. Toby never thought he’d come across someone else like that. Someone else like _him_. Especially someone with the same social standing.

Aristocratic young men were _not_ gay.

It was a fact that Toby had come to accept. Not that it really mattered to him. He had Adil, and he didn’t want anyone else. He would never want anyone else. Class, skin color, whatever it was that would keep a normal couple apart just made the two of them stronger. After everything they had been through, Toby and Adil had beat the odds. Of course, there were always fears and dangers, but the two men had talked extensively on the subject…as long as they were together, nothing mattered.

Toby didn’t expect anything could get in their way. And then he met George Williams.

George came from a good aristocratic family, just as Toby did. He was extremely good looking with dark hair and dark eyes, his lip always quirked in a sly fashion as if everyone around him was _fascinating_ but he didn’t want them to know he thought so. The night Toby and George were introduced, George had given a quirk of his eyebrow as well.

Toby didn’t like the way the other man was looking at him. Like a piece of meat. In a way, Toby recognized the look. It was sort of like the looks he and Adil shot each other when they were rolling around in bed, the need they had for each other…only George’s look was much more predatorily. Like he was ready to devour Toby right there.

Toby felt his palms sweating as George sat down beside him at the bar. He was definitely attractive…not as attractive as Adil was to Toby, but still a good amount. And Toby certainly hadn’t expected George to follow him so… _obviously_. How were people not seeing this?

“Mr. Joshi-” Toby tried to catch his lover’s eye.

“What can I get for you and your friend, Mr. Hamilton?” Adil’s voice was shaking. He could obviously see it. Toby wanted to jump over the bar and kiss him silly, promise him he didn’t care about George and his good looks and flirting. Just Adil. _Always_ just Adil.

But even aside from the fact that Toby _couldn’t_ do that, he couldn’t deny that George was getting more and more handsome the more alcohol he consumed.

Toby didn’t want George. He was safe in a way, of course. They’d both avoid jail…their families could probably even save them from too much scandal.

“Penny for your thoughts?” George asked Toby, eyebrow raised suggestively.

“Keep your penny,” Toby shrugged. “I’d rather not share.”

“Mmm…I’ll use it for my thoughts, then,” he discreetly ran his fingers over Toby’s. Toby flushed, looking up to see Adil staring at them, frozen.

Toby moved his hand. “Fine. Your own penny for your own thoughts.”

“What’s a dashing young man such as yourself doing without a woman in your life?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“Oh, I think you know.”

There was something about George that intrigued Toby. He was completely unabashed in his obvious attraction to Toby. Unashamed in the knowledge that Toby was gay as well…and that he found George to be attractive as well.

What he didn’t know was that was the extent of it. He would never be anything more to Toby.

“I know,” Toby finally said flatly.

“You know, I’m here for a couple days…” George’s fingers moved closer to Toby’s again. “Maybe we could…”

Toby looked over to Adil again. Discreetly. Even George didn’t notice. Adil was helping another customer, but he looked pale and slightly stony. It pained Toby…he had no way of assuring Adil in this moment that he wasn’t leaving him. That George could never take his place. That Adil was the only man Toby would ever love.

“Tell you what…I’ll meet you back here tomorrow,” Toby just had to keep George appeased during his stay. If it meant some flirting and leading him on some, so be it. He’d be gone soon.

“Is that your glass slipper?”

“I suppose something like that.”

George looked satisfied with this, and Toby made sure to keep a flirty look on his face. He waved Adil over…Toby couldn’t quite pinpoint the look Adil wore, but he didn’t like it. “A coffee later, Mr. Joshi,” he said, code for Adil to come up after his shift.

“Of course, Mr. Hamilton.”

Toby nodded slyly at George. “Until tomorrow, George.”

George smirked. “I look forward to it, Toby.”

Toby cast one last look at Adil before getting up, leaving the bar. He didn’t like the feeling in his stomach about everything with George, but he also knew it was survival.

***

The soft knock on his door was a welcomed noise…Toby would always be able to tell Adil’s knock. He opened the door, thankfully managing to not grab Adil and kiss him silly, as hotel guest was walking right behind him. “Your coffee, Mr. Hamilton,” Adil had seen the woman too, but he was still shaking. Toby could hear the clatter of the platter.

“Thank you, Mr. Joshi,” they both discreetly looked both ways before Adil came into Toby’s room.

Adil set down the coffee tray, looking at Toby with frightened eyes. “Toby-”

“It’s nothing, Adil,” Toby walked over to his lover, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I don’t want him. I just have to keep it going until he leaves.”

Adil let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s not about that, Toby,” he said softly.

“What’s it about?” Toby’s eyebrows furrowed.

There was a moment where the two men just stared at each other. Toby was feeling a bit confused and Adil just looked weary. “Well he can do all this, can’t he? Flirt with you in public, and no one would catch on, stand close to you, chat over drinks…he would be a _safe_ choice, Toby.”

“ _Safe_ choice?”

Adil looked down. “I wish I could do any of that. I could never compete with a man like that. He could give you so much more than I could.”

“Adil…are you _jealous_?”

“I think I just need to go,” Adil finally said, turning.

Toby grabbed his hand, pulling him back against him. “I love you,” he said softly. “It’s you, Adil. It always has been and always will be.”

“I love you too,” barely above a whisper.

Toby watched Adil leave his room, feeling more broken than he had felt in longer than he could remember.

***

“The estate is gorgeous. You must come see it. The library is…”

That was about the time Toby tuned out George. It was the second night that George was there, and he was just as flirty and insufferable as the night before.

“And the beds are _extremely_ comfortable,” George continued, lowering his gaze suggestively.

Toby wanted to shout and scream. He wanted to tell George to go away…that he didn’t have a chance with Toby, because Toby already had someone. How had George even known that he was gay? Was it more obvious than Toby realized? Or was it just because George could sense it? Toby looked over to Adil who was chatting with a young lady who had arrived at the hotel a few nights ago.

Adil looked up, giving Toby a half smile, though there was an uncomfortable look in his eyes. It pained Toby that his lover had to watch all this and there was nothing either of them could do about it. And Adil had been a bit…off.

He was jealous. Toby could tell now. As if Toby would just run away with the first gorgeous aristocrat who came his way! George was certainly that, but Toby could never be with him. Not with how deep his feelings for Adil were. He hadn’t been lying the night before…it was him. It always had been and always would be.

“Toby?”

Toby looked up. Getting lost in thought was not necessarily ideal in this situation. “Oh, I apologize, George. It’s been quite a day.”

“I’m sure. Should I take you up to your room?” George winked.

It made Toby feel sick. “Oh, I’ll hang around here a bit longer,” he said, strained.

“I’m much more than a good conversationalist.”

_As if you were even that._

“I’m sure you are,” Toby said dryly.

“Toby Hamilton,” George leaned in close to Toby. “I know I’m not wrong with my advances. Why aren’t you biting?”

It was a brutal inner battle. Saying he had someone already could, and probably would, end up a disaster. There was no way he could deny that he was gay to George…George had already picked up on that. Perhaps he could just say he wasn’t interested now. Give George some false hope for the future.

“You’re not my type,” Toby finally said airily.

George let out a sly chuckle. “We’ll see about that,” he leaned in close to Toby. “I’ll get you into bed before I leave. Just you wait.”

Toby felt sick to his stomach. “I guess we’ll see,” he finally mumbled. He looked up, catching Adil’s eyes before standing. “I had some…stuff I wanted to finish getting ready tonight. I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow, George.”

“I’ll be waiting, Prince Charming.”

_Prince Charming_. God, this guy was sickening.

***

Toby was fruitlessly trying to write some letters at his desk when he heard the soft knock on his door that he would always be able to tell as his lover. Toby got up, knocking his knee on his desk and yanking open the door.

“Your coffee, Mister-”

Toby pulled Adil in by the lapels of his jacket, almost spilling the coffee all over. Adil put the coffee down as Toby locked the door. He pressed Adil against the wall, kissing him deeply.

“I’m sorry,” Toby muttered into Adil’s neck. “I’m so, so sorry that you have to see all of this. So, so sorry.”

“Toby…” Adil breathed softly, pushing Toby back a bit. “Can we just…talk?”

Toby’s eyebrows furrowed. “Of course we can. What’s wrong? I mean, aside from…”

The two sat down on the edge of Toby’s bed. Toby took Adil’s hand in his. “Toby…you know I would understand if you wanted to…be with someone else.”

“ _What_?”

“I was jealous. I _am_ jealous. Toby…that man could give you so much more than I ever could. He would be _safe_ …he’s got the same social standing as you…”

“Adil-”

“And he’s completely gorgeous. I know even you see that. He would be better for you than I ever could.”

“Are you completely out of your mind, Adil?”

Adil looked down, letting go of Toby’s hand. “I’m just saying…I would understand if you…” Toby looked over at his lover, the tears in Adil’s eyes killing Toby. “I’ve spectacularly ruined your life once already, Toby-”

Toby took in a sharp breath at the mention of that. “Adil, you know that-”

“Maybe you should just think about it.”

“No,” Toby said petulantly. “There’s nothing to think about. I don’t care that he’s completely gorgeous and wants me and is ‘safe’, whatever that even _means_ -”

“Toby-”

“I want you Adil. And only you,” Toby watched as Adil stared at the carpet, playing with his fingers. “You _are_ jealous.”

There was a silence between the two of them. Adil refused to look up, not wanting to make eye contact with Toby. “He can give you so much more than I can,” Adil whispered. Toby saw the tears that had been in his eyes earlier beginning to fall. “I would give you my blessing, you know. If you decided you wanted to…”

“Don’t say such things, Adil!” Toby cried out. “There’s nothing to be jealous about, or to worry about, or anything! I’m not leaving you, I don’t want George. I want him to go away to his estate house and seduce some other gay aristocrat. He’ll never have me.”

“You could be making a huge mistake.”

Toby took Adil’s face in his hands, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “I’m not making a huge mistake. Not with you.”

“He would be so much better for you.”

“Adil… _stop_!”

The two squared off, Toby still wiping tears from Adil’s face.

“I love you,” Adil whispered.

“I love you too, Adil.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he’s better for you than I am.”

“Adil!”

Adil looked down, moving a bit back from Toby. “Toby…you must see my reasoning.”

Toby deflated slightly. “I do. But it’s pointless. I don’t want him. I don’t care that he’s good looking and the same social standing as me or whatever he has to offer…he’s not you. It’s just you.”

“Maybe you should _really_ think on it,” Adil stood. “Be smart, Toby. I know you know.”

Toby’s heart felt like it was being smashed into a million pieces as Adil stood. Toby stood as well, watching helplessly as Adil picked up the coffee tray.

“Adil… _please_ don’t do this. You’re letting your jealousy get the best of you, and-”

“And what?” Adil sounded defeated. Toby felt the knife in his heart.

“I love you.”

Toby could practically see the green monster in Adil’s eyes. “I love you too, Toby. Maybe that’s just not enough.”

***

If Toby had been annoyed by George before, the third night he was spending at the hotel was the absolute worst. George had moved beyond innuendos and subtle flirting and was just going all in.

“Toby…I know you think I’m attractive. And God knows you’re the most stunning man I’ve ever laid eyes on…” he leaned in slightly, keeping his voice down so no one could hear their conversation. “I don’t know why you’re fighting this…we would go so _well_ together.”

“I’m not interested, George,” Toby said shortly.

George studied him closely. “Do you have someone?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“As if you could find someone better than me,” George said confidently. “I have so much to offer you, Toby. Just the two of us in the estate house…a comfy life with our books and an amazing bed. We can pull some workers from the hotel…you seem to like the colored barman, maybe him. We wouldn’t ever have to get out of bed if we didn’t want to.”

“I honestly have no interest in that,” Toby replied stubbornly.

George leaned in close, his breath on Toby’s face. “The sex will be amazing, Toby. I swear you’ve never felt anything like it.”

Again, Toby felt sick to his stomach. “I have someone,” he finally blurted out.

The problem was, of course, that Toby couldn’t say anything about _who_ he had. Saying anything about Adil to anyone was a bad idea…Adil didn’t have the protection that Toby and George did. Toby and George might have some scandal, but they wouldn’t end up in jail with their families. Adil wouldn’t be given that liberty. If anyone discovered he was a homosexual, he’d be sent right to prison. The thought of Adil in a prison universe made Toby want to throw up. He felt the bile in his throat.

“Do you now?” George leaned in, eyebrow raised. “Well it took some time for you to say. He can’t be all that great if it took you this long,” George sneered. “Unless he’s the wrong sort. Are you shacking up with staff?” George gave an ugly laugh. “ _God_ , Toby… _please_ don’t tell me you’re shacking up with staff.”

“That’s none of your business,” Toby snapped loudly. Several people at the bar looked over at him, including Adil.

There was just a moment until everyone turned back to their own business. But Toby could see Adil looking at him out of the corner of his eye. As far as Toby was concerned, it was sheer dumb luck that George hadn’t noticed Toby and Adil’s interactions. They were the epitome of subtle, but Toby always figured someone was bound to notice eventually. George certainly seemed like the type.

Toby watched as Adil poured a double, pushing it over to Toby. Their fingers bumped together…a moment of comfort for both men.

George didn’t notice.

“I swear I could offer more than anyone you’re with,” George pressed. “I’d treat you right.”

“Just stop,” Toby finally said wearily, standing up. “I don’t give a damn what you have to offer. I don’t care about the estate, or the sex, or the whole _treating me right_ thing. I have someone who does more for me than you ever could. You’re just an aristocratic with a pretty face. That’s all.”

He stormed off, not even acknowledging his lover.

“Is he always like this?” George asked Adil.

Adil just gave a wry smile.

***

Toby didn’t know how long he had been sitting in the arm chair in his room, head in his hands. His brain was going a mile a minute. Everything that George had said to him…the flirting, the blatant words.

And of course, Adil’s jealousy. How insistent he was about how George would be better for Toby…as if he actually meant it. And Toby was sure he _did_ actually mean it. It hurt Toby that Adil had to go through all of this and there was nothing either of them could _really_ do. Right now, Toby just wanted to hold his lover. Cuddle up with him in bed, just wrapped around each other, right where the both of them belonged. Toby would do anything he could to assure Adil that no one would ever be better for him. George may have been _extremely_ good looking and another aristocrat, but it meant nothing in the end. Adil was the only one Toby wanted.

There was a soft knock on the door. Adil’s knock.

“Come in,” Toby called out, not trusting himself to stand on shaky legs.

Adil came into the room, locking the door behind him and setting the tray of coffee down. “Toby…you look completely done in.”

Toby finally managed to stand, crossing the room with wide strides and wrapping his arms around Adil, pulling him as close as he possibly could. “I love you,” he said softly. “I love you so very much. I don’t care if a million gorgeous aristocrats were paraded in front of me, it wouldn’t make a bit of difference. You’re the only one I want, forever.”

“But all of it, Toby-”

“ _No_ , Adil,” Toby cut him off. “You’re the only one I want. And I don’t just want you…I _need_ you. You are my other half, Adil Joshi. I will never be complete without you. Please, Adil… _please_.”

Adil gave a wary smile, cuddling into Toby’s embrace. “I just thought…oh, I don’t know…”

“I know, Adil. That he was a better match for me…I’d be happier with someone with the same social standing. Someone _safer_ …someone who claimed he could give me so much more. But he couldn’t actually give me so much more. All I want, all I need…it’s you, Adil. It’s Adil.”

“I saw the way he acted with you. The things he said to you…I just felt like I could never compete with any of that.”

Toby buried his face in Adil’s neck, taking deep inhales. “I could never possibly want anyone other than you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Adil took Toby’s hand, leading them over to the bed. “I let my jealousy get the best of me. I wish I could be that forward in public. I wish I could hop across the bar and kiss you silly. The barriers-”

Toby took Adil’s hands in his, rubbing them gently with his thumbs. “The barriers are only a front, Adil. This… _this_ ,” he motioned with his head at their intertwined hands, the closeness of their bodies. “This is the _real_ thing. Always remember that we come back to this.”

Adil felt tears swimming in his eyes. “I love you, Toby,” he said softly.

“I love you too, Adil,” Toby pressed a light kiss to his lips. “You’re the only one for me. I don’t care about anything else.”

Adil buried his face in Toby’s shoulder. Toby could feel the dampness of his tears. He fell back onto the bed, bringing Adil down with him. They curled around each other, their gazes locked. “He was quite good looking,” Adil said with a sly half smile.

“Mmm…I suppose,” Toby chuckled. “But you win that one without a doubt.”

“Oh stop, you _sap_ ,” Adil rolled his eyes, holding Toby close.

***

The next night at the bar, George seemed to be worse than ever. Toby had to take a deep breath before he snapped, ruining everything for him and Adil…but mostly Adil. Toby’s name and status would keep him out of jail. Adil didn’t have that.

At least, if Toby was counting correctly, George would be gone after tomorrow afternoon, and things could get back to _normal_.

“The beds here are so comfortable. I was thinking-”

“George,” Toby finally said through gritted teeth. “Stop. Please, just _stop_ ,” Toby was just done with this. He needed to get his point across in the safest way he could. “I’m not interested,” he lowered his voice. “Yes, you’re damn good looking. And most men would go for all of that. But I have someone, as I’ve told you, and that’s not going to change. Leave. Me. Alone.”

The other man studied Toby intensely. His eyes flickered up to where Adil stood, standing straight and professionally as he waited for someone to order something. The way Adil’s eyes kept darting over to Toby.

“The Indian barman?” George finally choked out, as if it was some sort of joke. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Toby said cooly, though he felt his hands shake.

“I’m not an idiot, Toby.”

“Leave it be, George.”

George gave an ugly sneer. “That’s completely absurd, Toby. There are much better people out there for you. People that aren’t _below_ you.”

“Don’t,” Toby shook his head. “This is over. _Over_ ,” he got up from his seat by the bar. “And if you want to make a fuss and cause trouble, I swear to God I will make your life a living hell. And that’s a promise.”

Toby stormed off, turning for just a second to look at Adil who had a worried look on his face.

“Barman,” George beckoned Adil over. Nervously, Adil approached.

“Mr. Williams?”

George’s face was ugly, but resigned. He raised his glass. “I suppose the best man won.”

***

When Adil brought up coffee to Toby later that night, Toby made sure the door was closed and locked before pulling his lover into a tight embrace. “God, Adil…I’ve been so terrified…I was half expecting him to call the police…to…”

“It’s okay,” Adil said softly. “I think…I think he understood. Not that he didn’t get piss drunk after you went upstairs, but I think that’s over.”

“He leaves tomorrow. We’ll be fine.”

Adil sighed softly, burrowing his face in Toby’s neck. “Do you really think he won’t say anything?”

“And risk implicating himself? I don’t think so.”

The two just stood there holding each other tight for a moment. They’d been through plenty of trials, but this was such a _big_ one. Toby kissed the top of Adil’s head. “You’re so amazing,” Adil said softly. “Most people…”

“When have I ever been ‘most people’?” Toby said with a sly grin.

Adil let out a laugh that turned into a bit of a sob bubbling from his chest. “Oh God, Toby.”

“I love you,” Toby kissed Adil gently. “Come. We’ll take a nice bath.”

“And then get dirty again?” Adil teased.

“Something like that,” Toby laughed. The two kissed again, tripping into the bathroom, both needing to relax. Adil ran the water and both men undressed. The tub was big enough for the both of them, and neither had any want to get out until the water went cold.

***

Toby was walking through the lobby of the Halcyon the next afternoon, seeing George standing with his bags around him and trying to ignore him.

The Fates were not so kind. “Toby! Toby!”

With a deep breath, Toby went over to George. “George,” he nodded slightly. “Heading back home?”

“Yes. And happy to. London is a mess right now…how do you deal with constantly fearing for your lives?”

“It’s just the way it is. It makes us cherish other things.”

The two of them squared off, eyes meeting. “You’re making a mistake,” George finally said. “The completely wrong choice. One of these days someone is going to discover you. Someone not so forgiving as me. Where do you think that’ll leave your Indian barman, Toby?”

“You seem so sure of this, but I know better. What Adil and I have…nothing can keep us apart. And I’ll keep him safe.”

George’s lips curled up in a sneer. “I suppose we’ll see, won’t we?” the porter appeared to take his bags. “I suppose my cab is here. I hope I’m not reading about you in the papers, Toby Hamilton,” he gave a curt nod of his head.

Toby’s own look was sour, but he remained dignified. “Have a safe trip, George.”

George just followed the porter out, leaving Toby to stare after the other man for just a minute as he exited the door. With a heavy sigh, he headed straight to the bar. It was empty, and Adil was wiping down glasses. He looked up when Toby came in. “Mr. Hamilton?”

Toby looked around. He was the only one in the bar. “Something strong, please,” he kept up the façade for just a moment before leaning in. “And maybe you can bring up some coffee before your break.”

“Not a problem, sir,” Adil said with a smile. His eyes darted around. “Toby?” he finally asked softly.

“It’s all okay,” Toby promised. “I just need you with me.”

Adil nodded as a couple drifted into the lounge, sitting at the bar and motioning for Adil. He gave Toby a subtle smile and went over to them.

Of all the things in this world, Toby had never thought he’d be facing off something like this. Another gay aristocrat. Of course they were out there, but Toby had never thought he’d run into one, or that he’d be so recognizable and _wanted_ by them. This could all have gone so wrong. He supposed, despite George being pretty terrible, he was lucky that he didn’t call the police on Adil.

Maybe there were more blessings to count than Toby realized.

And as Adil slid over his drink, their fingers brushing and a secret look exchanged, Toby really felt like blessings were everywhere. Nothing could beat what he had with Adil, this whole affair had proved that. And as his lover interacted with the other customers, Toby just smiled. George could come back at any point, but Toby and Adil’s relationship just grew stronger and stronger. Next time they’d be even more immovable.

And Toby was pretty sure he could deal with that sort of nonsense any time. This was a test, and he and Adil had passed with flying colors. It was one of those things that would make the next one easier.

Toby and Adil’s eyes caught. It was nice to escape George’s gaze, especially when all Toby and Adil’s eyes had to say was _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for your support, kudos, and comments. You're all so wonderful.


End file.
